


in finito

by catpoop



Series: devilman oneshots [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Ending of Volume 5/Episode 10, Introspection, M/M, Ryo-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Some endings are longer than they seem





	in finito

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing

It was stupid, in hindsight, the things that he was crying for.

Even if he concentrates, he can barely name the emotions that were rushing through him. Anger? Adrenaline? Fear?

Not the latter, he thinks, because he’s not human enough to quiver in front of something _lesser_. Bloodlust, maybe, the sight of his enemies spilled crimson-red onto the ground tearing howls from his chest.

The sky above offers him no answer, and wind sifts silent-soft through his flight feathers. Sighing, Ryo settles further on the ground and watches the heavens fade to grey.

\-----

He’s had outbursts before, accused millions in a bid for terror and strangled his own friend with vehement words. But nothing… quite like this.

It’s a peaceful day, he thinks, and he can imagine the winged creatures of old soaring through the skies, the many-legged beasts swarming the land. If he squints just this way, the crumbling human atrocities in the distance are shrouded mountains and the fires of war do not burn on the horizon.

Nearby, his allies are gathering themselves, and he turns away. And the one thing that he cannot imagine into non-existence comes into view: the corpse of his once-friend, Akira Fudou. Even in death he looks alive, and Ryo flicks at an eyelid with an idle feather-tip.

A little more glassy-eyed than usual. Hm.

An unusually restless feeling builds inside him, one that had stayed dormant for long enough. Something that should have been extinct, in fact. He tries willing the corpse away once more but there’s only so much he can do.

Akira stays immobile. 

“Never going to leave me alone are you, Fudou?”

There’s not the shallowest of breaths in response, and Ryo hums thoughtfully. Of course… he’s been more than forceful in their relationship. Maybe Akira isn’t to blame.

 _No,_ all of humanity is to blame. 

And off of what might be a spike of anger, or the incomprehensible, rolling nausea in his gut, he turns to the human and screams.

 _Waste of a good devil-man,_ he thinks. _A waste of Amon’s life._

All the effort he’d put into curating a fine meld of demon and human, to preserve both in an unbreakable bottle, only for _this_ to happen? It’s laughable, is what.

And so the tears dry on his cheeks and he cackles to the heavens and cries,

_“I’m – I’m… sorry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ....wow i spent like 30min on this....  
>  ill put more effort into the next fic!!!!!!


End file.
